


Let Me Be Your Light

by KingKovic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKovic/pseuds/KingKovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a disfigured ex hunter who lives in the Opera Angelica. Castiel Singer is one of the few angels who did not go into performance. Sam Winchester is his adopted brother who is trying to fend off an archangel and Gabriel Milton is an archangel trying to get into Sam's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This can be viewed as Phantom of the Opera retold with Supernatural characters and a face lift.

The night that Dean Winchester returned to the opera house was a sad one. He had managed to find the side door that he knew would be opened and managed to sneak to the hunter’s quarters.  
          “Bobby… Bobby!” he hissed, knocking on the door as loudly as he dared to. He knew somewhere, his little brother was sleeping and he couldn’t have Sammy see him like this. It only took a few moments for Bobby to quietly pull open the door.  
          “Jesus. Get in here ya’ idjit.” Bobby whispered, pulling Dean inside and taking a quick look around. “Well? What is it that requires me to be staying up all goddamn night?” Bobby turned around, the annoyed tone of his voice dropping when he got a good look at the boy standing across from him. It wasn’t the Dean that Bobby remembered; the entire right half of his face had vicious looking scars, travelling from his temple down his neck, his eye caught in a permanent squint. But it wasn’t the scars that shocked Bobby; it was the fact that Dean was covered in blood.

 

          “Boy, what the hell happened?” Bobby asked, rushing over to get a better look.  
          “Dad was killed by a demon Bobby. It was my fault. I slipped up…” Dean said, his jaw clenching tightly. “I wanted your help; someone needs to tell Sammy why his dad and brother aren’t coming back…”  
          “Now wait one goddamned minute boy. His brother’s not coming back? Dean Winchester, what the hell are you planning?”  
          “Bobby, he doesn’t know who I am! He hasn’t seen me in how many years? Sure, you’ve showed him pictures, but do you think he’ll think this,” Dean gestured up to the scars “Is really his brother? He doesn’t remember Dad or me. Just tell him that we both died fighting something. He’d be better off not knowing his brother is alive. Wouldn’t it be easier if I was just dead?” Bobby was silent for a moment before speaking up again.  
          “So that’s it huh? Dean Winchester is giving up on life. Boy, I’m surprised at you. John and Mary wouldn’t want you to give up this easily. You don’t want to see Sam gank his first demon? You don’t want to watch him do something that’s so obviously in his blood?” Bobby snorted. “Well, go right ahead then. Leave and don’t look back when you know that you’re missing a part of yourself that you missed from seeing your brother grow into a man.”

 

          Dean didn’t say anything for a few moments. He just stood rooted in the same spot, looking at the ground, turning Bobby’s words around in his head.  
          “Bobby…” Dean managed to croak out, finally looking up, tears starting in his eyes. “How can I tell him that I’m responsible for Dad’s death looking like this?”  
          “I’ll tell him tomorrow.” Bobby said, looking around again. “Come on. We can’t have you staying up here, it’s too risky. We don’t want Sam or anyone else finding you. Follow me.” Bobby led Dean out of his quarters and through the maze that was the back of the opera house and into a rather large dressing room.

“Alright. Through here, you’ll find a passage way that leads down to a fully furnished apartment that was used in case something broke out between Heaven and Hell. Since everything seems to have cooled down, both upstairs and downstairs, no one has used it in years. I can bring you food and clothes to this room when you need them.” Bobby said, quickly showing Dean how to access the passage. “People rarely use this dressing room so you should be alright.” Bobby suddenly clapped Dean on the shoulder. “I’m sure it wasn’t your fault Dean.”  
          Dean looked up before looking at Bobby’s hand. “Thanks so much for this.” He said, before grabbing a torch, lighting it and making his way through the passage.

          Bobby smiled as he watched Dean’s torch light  disappear down the passage before closing it up and making his way back to his quarters and trying to figure out how to tell Sam about his father. It was going to be a long night for Robert Singer.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel Singer was possibly the only hunter at the Opera Angelica who was an angel. Gabriel, the local star, had thought it strange that Castiel wasn’t automatically hired to perform. With his jet black wings, he was a shoo-in to be hired anywhere.

          “Your wings are beautiful Cassy.” Gabriel would say, gently running his fingers through them. Castiel would just stare at Gabriel with his too blue eyes and take in the older angel’s appearance.  
          Gabriel was short, but he made up for it with his giant light brown wings. The Opera Angelica was the only angelic opera house known to have an archangel preform for them and because of it they drew in a lot of money. Surprisingly, Gabriel was humble around the other performers, with his naturally loud nature one would assume that he would be cocky and strut around, and he didn’t fear that Castiel might get picked up to preform somewhere else, archangels are beautiful, but people would pay more to see an angel with black wings.  
          But Castiel wasn’t brought up to perform. He didn’t know how to make the audience mesmerized by the music his wings would create, he didn’t know how to properly groom them. Castiel was brought up as a hunter to protect the Opera Angelica and the angels who performed there.

          Castiel was on his rounds in the catwalks, occasionally looking down and watching Gabriel rehearse and smiling. Sam was standing at the back of the theater making sure everything was fine and blushing. Castiel knew that Gabriel was preforming for Sam and had tried very hard to get into the tall hunter’s pants and Castiel grinned, knowing that he would have to remember to tease Sam later.  
          Stepping over Chuck, the prophet turned stagehand, Castiel managed to finish his rounds and slip undetected into Gabriel’s dressing room. He wasn’t sure if his mysterious wing groomer was going to show up, but Castiel always sat in here regardless if he showed up or not. It was a nice moment where he could get away from the frantic pace of the Opera and relax. The man who groomed his wings was just an added bonus.  
          Grabbing the book that he had left there the last time he had visited and flipping to the page, Castiel settled down in his favorite spot, back to the mirror, and began to read. He was so engrossed with his book that he didn’t notice that he wasn’t alone until he felt a gentle hand on his wings. Castiel jumped up and turned around.

          “Oh…” He breathed, when he saw the masked man behind him.  
          The man smiled. “Hey Cas.” He said, his voice making Castiel’s heart flutter. As much as Castiel didn’t want to admit it, he has fallen in love with his mysterious masked man. He was the only non-angel to touch Castiel’s wings, both Bobby and Sam didn’t know how to properly groom them and they were afraid that they would ruin his wings because the feathers were difficult to tell apart. The masked man on the other hand, had another worldly sense for finding the proper feathers to be plucked or straightened out. The only thing that bothered Castiel was that he would wear gloves. He settled back into the chair as the man began to quietly groom Castiel’s wings.  
                   “Why do you wear gloves when you do this?” Castiel had asked suddenly, taking the man by surprise.  
          “W-what do you mean Cas?”  
          “I’ve seen some of the other angels getting their wings groomed and the groomers don’t wear gloves…” The man was silent for a while before answering.  
          “I’m tainted Cas. I was the reason someone close to me was killed…” He said, slowly taking his hands off of Castiel’s wings. Castiel turned around and looked at the man. “I don’t want to risk doing anything to your wings. They’re so beautiful…” The man trailed a finger down one of his feathers, causing Castiel to shudder slightly.  
          “They’re not that great.” Castiel muttered, looking down. “Gabriel’s wings are more beautiful… I can’t even make music with my wings. And I have never heard of an angel with black wings…” The man just continued to slowly stroke Castiel’s wings thoughtlessly.  
          “They’re different. If I was able to, I would pay good money to see an angel with black wings preform.” Castiel looked up and for the first time, truly noticed the man’s eyes, which held all sorts of emotions. They were a brilliant green color and while one of them was squinting slightly, it only added to his character. Castiel tried to look away, but his face was gently made to look back at the man, his gloved thumb gently rubbing his chin before he bent down and placed a small, chaste kiss on Castiel’s lips.

          Castiel’s eyes widened, and he pulled back, his hand flying up to his mouth.  
          “I-I…” Castiel muttered before turning and running out of the dressing room, leaving the man standing there, hurt apparent in his green eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

He was stupid. Why did he think that an angel would want to have anything to do with him? Dean stood there and watched Castiel run out of the room, his wings fluttering behind him, a few feathers falling behind him. Dean went over to pick one up and as he stood up he locked eyes with a wing groomer, Jo. He locks eyes with her and stares her down.

“Be on your way.” He says anger in his voice. Jo nods and clutches her supplies to her chest and walks away, looking at the ground. Dean scowled and turned the feather over in his fingers. Pocketing it, he turned and opened the passage way through the mirror and began the decent to his underground home.  
          Bobby had been kind enough to find Dean some clothes and a mask knowing that he wouldn’t be able to resist going and watching over Sam. It was simple for Bobby to say that Dean’s presence was a ghost that he wasn’t able to get rid of and as long as he didn’t hurt anyone, he was going to stay.  Because of this, there were rumors that Dean was in fact the spirit of Bobby’s unborn son what died when his wife died. Which wasn’t true in the least, but they played along with it.  
          The trek wasn’t long, and it was enough to calm Dean down, but he was still angry, mostly at himself. He allowed himself to feel too much about Castiel, a man. Running his fingers through his hair, Dean threw off his mask and cloak and draped it over the back of a chair. Ellen had insisted that the cloak and the formal wear would increase his mystery and if you asked him, Dean would say that he hated it, but in reality he loved the suit. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the feather. He didn’t know what attracted him to this angel. Castiel never performed even though his wings were more beautiful than Gabriel’s.  
          He heard that if a human touches the feather of an angel with his bare hand, you can tell that a bond would be able to form between the angel and the human. Dean didn’t know why he wanted to see if he was able to have a bond with Castiel, but he was curious on why he couldn’t keep Castiel out of his mind.

          Setting the feather down on the desk and pulling his gloves off, Dean took a deep breath before taking the feather into his hand. He felt warmth coming from the feather. When he looked down, he saw it was glowing faintly. Dean hissed and dropped the feather to the floor.  
          “God dammit.” He muttered, running his fingers through his hair, and glancing around. He had a feeling that this would be the result, but he was trying to disillusion himself that he was making it all up in his head. He caught a glance of his face in the mirror. Over the years, his scars seemed to have gotten worse. Dean sighed and ran his fingers over his face. If he could get close enough to Castiel after what happened to even think about forming a bond, Dean knew that he would eventually have to show Castiel what he looks like under his mask.  
          Only one person had gotten close enough to him without the mask, and he knew that she pretended to be happy to see him without it. Truthfully, Lisa had only been using him so her son would have a father figure to look up to. Since then, Dean has had issues getting close to people until Castiel arrived at the Opera Angelica. He remembers that day clearly.

  
~*~*~

  
          _Dean had been sneaking around getting used to the layout and finding the best corners to hide in when a scrawny little thing was being lead around by Bobby. His hair was dark and messy and he looked around with large blue eyes which scanned over and slightly lingered on the shadow where Dean was currently hiding. Dean could feel his heart beating in his throat. As soon as Bobby and the kid passed, Dean snuck back down to his apartment to pace and mentally freak out. He knew that one day he would regret coming back to the opera house and that day was the day Castiel arrived there._

 _Over the years, Dean found out more about this angel. He man who was supposed to take care of him until his vessel matured, decided that he wasn’t ready or able to handle an angel, so he passed the job off to Bobby. He found out that Bobby was going to teach him how to be a hunter instead of sending him somewhere to learn wing performance.  
          “The kid wanted it Dean. Who am I to stop him?” Bobby said one night, lowering his voice as a stagehand passed by. Dean followed behind him, hiding in the shadows as best as he could. He was still new to this concept of sneaking around. He sometimes was spotted by the groomers and the chorus members. He was getting better though.  
          “I don’t know. Try and get that Gabriel to talk him into preforming?” Dean hissed, moving closer to Bobby. “This kid’s scrawny, he looks like something’ll attack him and he’ll snap in half.”  
          Bobby turned around. “He’ll be a damn good hunter. Rivaling you or your daddy. His wings mean he won’t break easily boy. And for Christ’s sake Dean, the boy is only twelve years old. He still has some growing to do.”_

~*~*~

          And Castiel turned out to be a dammed good hunter. It would have made Dean jealous if he was still hunting. Acting as Castiel’s “guardian angel”, Dean helped the kid when Bobby and Sam trusted him to do his rounds on his own. They struck up a rather odd friendship and could almost have been classified as a normal friendship when Dean offered to start grooming Castiel’s wings for him.  
          Even though he was wearing gloves at the time, Dean would swear that he felt something from Castiel’s wings. Dean growled at his own reflection and turned away. For the millionth time in his life, Dean Winchester didn’t know what to do. 


End file.
